


3 against 1

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: There's a bed, there's a room, there's three women and there's one man.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter/Nymphadora Tonks/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 6





	3 against 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [megamatt09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/gifts).



Three lovely women lay together, their bodies not covered by anything except the cool air of the room. The sheets of the bed had long since been thrown into the corner of the room. Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood had their arms wrapped around each other, bracketing Nymphadora Tonks, who was sporting her signature spiky pink bob and emerald green eyes. They were all silent with anticipation, waiting for the main event - for their handsome stud to arrive.

The door swung open to reveal Harry Potter. He strode into the room, waving his hand at the door so it locked shut behind him. There was a grin on his handsome face and a spark of determination in his lust-darkened eyes. Upon seeing the three women entangled on the bed, he stripped quickly and climbed into the bed with them. Instantly, six hands began stroking his body and three pairs of lips rained kisses all over his chest and neck. He groaned as he felt a warm mouth wrap around his cock, reaching down to stroke the silky blonde locks of Luna Lovegood. She was currently being eaten out from behind by an eager Ginny, a dazed look of desire on her pretty face as she humped the redhead's face. This lovely sight was soon cut off from something even better, though. Nymphadora had mounted Harry's face, her thighs wrapped around his head. Harry lifted his hands to place them on her round hips and flattened his tongue, licking her out as best he could, occasionally even breaking into Parseltongue. The pink-haired woman moaned appreciatively at the vibrations against her sensitive, wet pussy and she gripped his hair tightly between her fingers, making it even messier than it normally was, with her legs beginning to tremble uncontrollably as she shrieked out her pleasure and collapsed against Harry's chest.

She was swiftly lifted off of Harry, though not before they each took their turn to squeeze her delectable arse. One down and two to go. Harry stretched his arms and licked his lips, enjoying the taste of Nymphadora as Ginny sank down onto his cock, rocking her hips back and forth and squeezing his cock with her warm wetness. Concurrently, Luna's tongue lapped against the redhead's hardened nipple whilst her hips bucked against three of Harry's fingers that had been inserted into her pussy. Harry licked a trail from her pussy to her arse, relishing in the way Luna let out a surprised yelp as she threw one hand back to hold onto the headboard of the bed. Nymphadora, now refreshed and ready for more, was waiting patiently for her turn with Harry and sated her lust by touching the svelte bodies of Ginny and Luna and pressing open-mouthed kisses to their sweaty skin periodically. Overwhelmed with pleasurable sensations, Ginny's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she screamed as her body shook uncontrollably. Weak with the intense orgasm she had just experienced, Ginny got off and lay down, one hand against her heart as she took deep, shuddering breaths. Harry playfully pinched her arse as she panted, and she turned to him tiredly to swat his hand away.

Luna and Nymphadora had began petting each other's bodies, their luscious lips locked in a steamy kiss, their fingers stroking each other's hair. Soon both women broke apart to scream as Harry inserted his fingers into Nymphadora and shoved his cock into Luna. The blonde began riding him in earnest, her breasts bouncing and sweat dripping down her body. She moaned as both Harry and Nymphadora began caressing her body with their warm hands, rubbing circles into her skin like some variation of a massage. The Quidditch-induced calluses of Harry's hands grazed pleasurably against her soft skin and made her shiver, which only increased her urge to grind her hips down onto his and enjoy the feeling of his cock inside her. It was not long after that before she came and finally, finally Harry was all Nymphadora's to make merry with.

With a cheeky wink and a toss of her head, the pink-haired woman opened her legs invitingly. Harry took the hint and sat her down onto his cock. Immediately she closed her eyes and enlarged her breasts. Harry buried his face between them and began moving his hips, luxuriating in the sensation of having her around him, wet and hot and wanton. She clamped down onto him as tightly as she could and moaned her approval as he licked her nipples, causing them to grow harder. What made her truly shriek in delight was when he inserted his thumb into her arse and nipped at her ear simultaneously. That made her lose control and suddenly she was calling out Harry's name, soaking his cock with her juices.

All three women were sated, and they lay once again naked and entangled on the bed. Harry smiled and cast cleaning charms on everybody before he stretched, yawned, and took his place in the center of the bed surrounded by these lovely beauties. It was, after all, the least he deserved.


End file.
